falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Campaign seasons kicks off in Darpartryo
POLITICO | With the collapse of the government in Corrintrin, federal elections were put into motion, which coincidentially came just in time to take place during the state election season. The two new major players in Darparian politics, the Democratic Unionist Party (DUP) and the National Conservative Appeal (NCA), have hit the campaign trail. On the government's side, Prime Minister Bill Clinton and their coalition partner Alexander Pechtold of the D66 have taken to the streets of major cities and towns across the Royal State to pitch another center-left government to the Darparian people. During a rally in the city of Brussels, Prime Minister Clinton pledged "an emboldened, responsible and progressive government" for the upcoming term, which seems ever more plausible with the abolition of the House of Lords in 583. On the opposition's side, George W. Bush, former Mayor of the City of Fredericksburg, has been making similar appearances across the state. His message is one that wishes to strengthen and revive RSD's traditionally conservative values, which have been "corrupted and disregarded by the liberal elite", according to Mr. Bush. Political analysts have noted that Bush, who's conservative following is predominant within rural communities, must seek to unseat fragile candidates in blue-collar suburbs such as Karzarint if he truly wants to unseat Clinton and close to twenty years of Democratic-rule in Darpartryo. Traditionally, major parties in Darpartryo have always agreed to dissasociate themselves from federal politics. With the merger of the FDCP and DLC into the DUP, and that of the DCP, DND and IP into the NCA -- both blocs have agreed to remain neutral on the national stage. Minor parties however are not bound by this agreement, and their members have been vocal in their support of certain candidates for the upcoming federal elections. UMI: The Union of Moderates and Independents, which saw it's creation from the defection of several centre to centre-right liberal and conservative MDP's from merging parties, has taken a pro-active stance towards federal elections. In an interview, the party's leader Condoleezza "Condi" Rice stated that: Originally posted by Condi Rice: ...with the traditional right often going into bed with extremist and illiberal elements, both on a state and federal level as shown by the late Imperial Chancellor's government being propped up by radical parties such as UFID and the NFO, it is important that we empower a voice of liberalism and pragmatism in the Chamber of Deputies. Such a voice, is in my and my party's opinion, is found in Truman Nash -- the leader of the Federal Liberals. His actions during the late government are an example of how accountability is crucial, and how ultimately representatives are there to uphold the will of the people, not that of power-hungry leaders." DFP: The Darparian Fascist Party, it being the Royal State's branch of the nation-wide Falleen Fascist Party, fell in-line with the federal party in terms of endorsements. DFP headquarters released a communique to it's supporters to vote for the New Falleentium Order (NFO) during the upcoming elections. DFP leader and former NSU MP Joachim von Ribbentrop stressed the necessity of "supporting the national movement at the face of anti-Falleen adversity which will lead to the collapse of the Empire." D66: Democrats 66, the party made by civil rights activist Alexander Pechtold, went from a niche movement to a staple in Darparian politics. Pechtold called for Darparian voters to turn out in droves for the true representatives of liberal progressivism in state politics, D66, and the most ideologically similar party being the reformed Labour Democrats under John Waters. DSP: The Darparian Social Party, the far-left within Darparian politics, has called it's voters to vote for the ULC -- it being what they refer to as "the last left-wing party in Corrintrin after the transformation of Brandt's Socialists to Lagarde's Labour, a neo-liberal menace which does not stand for socialist values." Category:The Imperial Constitution